A Lover's Table
by ATwistedSista
Summary: Little romantic ficlets based off of prompts from the LJ comm, lover100's table.  There will be many fandoms and SLASH, so if don't read if it isn't your cuppa.
1. Dreams

Title: Dreams

Author: berryblue_girl

Rating: PG for a teeny tiny swear word

Summary: They both have nightmares but what about the good dreams?

Disclaimer: I don't own them and that stinks.

Author's Note: Inspired by prompts from the Lover's Table on my masterlist, the table borrowed from the comm lover100. This is a part of boingogirl's list of prompts and birthday ficlet package. Happy birthday, dollface, and enjoy!

(^v^)

"_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro! I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando! Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch! Just smoke my cigarette and hurt! Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto!_"

"Remy, turn that shit off!" Logan growled as the loud clock radio woke them up for the day. Remy lifted his head from under his pillows and reached for his radio, his hand fumbling along the top until he found the alarm switch. He felt the bed shift as Logan got out of the bed. Remy rolled onto his back and arched his back off the bed, yawning loudly. Logan turned on the light to the bathroom without bothering to shut the door, and Remy groaned and moved his hand to cover his eyes.

"Damn, Logan!" he whined, moving his long legs to kick the thick layer of blankets and sheets of him. "Close da door, you're blindin' me!"

"That's for makin' me wake up to that Lady Doo-Da," Logan grumbled as he peed.

"Lady _Gaga_!" Remy corrected.

Remy stood and stumbled into the bathroom, taking his own turn to pee as Logan took off his boxers and climbed into the shower. By the time that he had finished and was washing his hands, the mirror was already misting over with steam. Remy yawned, "Lord, cher, I don' know how you can stand dat water being so hot!"

He left the bathroom without waiting for a reply. He walked to the end of their bed and grabbed his house robe, shrugging it on as he slipped his feet into his Oogie Boogie house shoes. He rolled his neck and scrubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand as he ambled out of the bedroom and down the hallway. He turned on the lights to the living room and the kitchen, grunting as his eyes still struggled to adjust. Once in the kitchen, he turned on the little radio that was next the the coffee maker. _Bob and Tom's Radio Show_ was just getting into full swing if their laughter was any clear indication. Remy got the coffee pot and filled it with water. After he poured the water into the right place and filled the filter with the coffee, he started it off and began gathering things for Logan's breakfast and lunch. Logan's lunch cooler was already out on the counter next to the refrigrator. Holding the door open, he grabbed two Dr. Peppers, two mixed fruit cups, and leftovers from last night's dinner: garlic bread, lasagna, and corn. He packed it all neatly in the cooler with a little Ziplock bag on top, holding a knife, a spoon, and a fork.

Remy then opened the dish washer and pulled Logan's thermus out, setting it near the coffee maker. Yawning, he pulled his messy hair back and covered it with a bandana he always kept in the drawer with the over mits. By the time that Logan had emerged from their bedroom, completely ready for work, Remy had two plates ready, complete with toast, omelets, bacon and sausage links. His thermus was full of coffee for his drive to work, and another pot was just finishing up. As Remy loaded the dirty dishes into the dish washer, Logan came up behind him and kissed his neck, murmuring, "Thank you, darlin'. You take such good care of me."

Remy closed the door to the washer and turned, burying his nose in Logan's neck and breathing in that freshly showered scent. He mumbled, "It's no trouble a'tall, cher. You out dere, working in da elements. I just want to make sure you're well fed."

Logan took their plates to the table in their small dining area while Remy poured them cups of coffee. He left Logan's black while Remy fixed his with creamer and extra sugar. He padded over to the table and handed Logan his cup. Remy sat down and they began eating. As the coffee hit his system, his brain started to wake up. He swallowed a mouthful of bacon and omelet and said, "Man, I had a really nice dream last night."

"Oh yeah?" Logan said, taking a sip of his coffe. "What about?"

"Well, dat movie we watched before bed, _A Love Song for Bobby Long_," Remy explained, "it got me remembering dos carefree days growin' up after Jean-Luc adopted me. Runnin' t'rough the sprinklers wit' Herni, cookin' in da kitchen wit' Mattie, watching Bruce Lee movies with Jean-Luc. I dreamed of dos memories, it was like watchin' ole home movies, you know?"

"It's good to hear," Logan replied with a small smile. "I don't like it when you have nightmares."

Remy shrugged and took a bite of sausage. Chewing, he asked, "What do you dream about, cher? What are your feel-good dreams about?"

Remy grinned when he saw the tips of Logan's ears turn pink, which always told Remy that he was embarrassed. Teasing, he giggled, "Come on, cher! You can tell me if you have fluffy dreams, I promise I won't tease you...much."

"I dream of you," Logan answered gruffly, his ears now bright red. Remy had to bit his bottom lip to keep his "awww" from rushing out. Logan fidgeted with his fork and continued, "I guess you could say mine are like home movies, too. I dream of how we met, our first date and _other_ things...I never thought I'd meet someone like you. You've made me so happy that, really, you're the only thing _worth_ dreaming about."

Remy bowed his head to hide the tears that had gathered in his eyes. But he felt a calloused finger lift his chin and Logan chided, "Hey...you don't have to hide anything from me, darlin'."

Remy smiled, which caused a tear to tumble down his cheek. He cleared his throat and said, "No one's ever talked about dis ole Cajun like dat before. But I'm glad I'm da star of your dreams. It's da same way for me."

The rest of the meal was spent chatting about their various activities for the day and feeding each other bites of breakfast. When they finished, Remy took a moment to load the dishes into the washer before following Logan to the door. They shared a short kiss and Logan said, "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too," Remy mumbled, staying at the door and watching Logan climb into his truck and pull out of the driveway. He honked the horn twice and Remy grinned, waving before heading back inside.

A/N- Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved like sweet kisses!


	2. Music

Title: Music

Author: berryblue_girl

Rating: G for tooth-achy sweet fluffiness!

Summary: Their tastes are very different but something about one song they can both agree on.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and that stinks.

Author's Note: Inspired by prompts from the Lover's Table on my masterlist, the table borrowed from the comm lover100. This is a part of boingogirl's list of prompts and a birthday present. Happy birthday, dollface, and enjoy!

(^v^)

"So who's cooking for the reception?"

Remy swallowed his bite of General Tao's chicken before looking at his friend, Ororo, or Roe for short, and replying, "Mattie, who else did you t'ink? She's yankin' a few of employees from my restrurant. I told dem dey'd get a nice bonus on deir next checks for helpin' out."

"Thank God!" his other friend, Marie exclaimed. "I loved her cookin' when you brought me home for Thanksgivin' that one time!"

Remy grinned at his friend's enthusiasm. They had met up on their mutual days off for a day of fun and relaxation. The chief topic of conversation was his empending commitment ceremony to his boyfriend of two years, Logan Howlett. The ceremony was less than two weeks away and yet it seemed like a lifetime away from Remy. He was overjoyed at the idea of sharing his commitment to Logan in front of his closest friends and family. Marie dripped an eggroll in her hot and spicy soup and asked, "Have you and that bonehead decided on music for the reception yet?"

"We had Jeanie choose," Remy replied, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to hire a DJ, but Logan griped, "Aww, hell, Cajun! We're havin' an _outdoor_ reception, we need a live band!" Jeanie looked around, and she found a band dat plays music we both like, which is a miracle."

Roe shook her head and said, "I've never seen two people bicker so much over music as you two do!"

"Dat's because Logan refuse to listen to anyt'ing released after 1989!" Remy groused, taking a drink of his sweet tea. "I love da oldies, don' get me wrong, but I like today's music, too."

"What are you two doin' about the song for your first dance?" Marie giggled.

"Oh, dat's easy," Remy replied dismissively, picking up one of his wontons and taking a bite. "We've had dat picked out for ages."

"'Oh, dat's easy?'" Marie repeated, looking as flabbergasted as Roe. "You're gonna have to explain that statement because I've been in the car with you two! You fight over the radio station from the moment the car kicks on!"

Remy smiled as the memory came to mind. He leaned forward and said, "Well..."

_Remy was afraid to do anything more than breathe. He was afraid that if he spoke or even moved, he would wake up from this beautiful dream. The room was thick with the scents of sweat and lingering cigarette smoke. Dawn's tender light shone through cracks in the blinds, showing their clothes scattered on Remy's bedroom floor and their bodies wrapped around each other, covered in a simple white sheet. Remy had his head pillowed on Logan's chest. Logan had one of his hands buried in Remy's thick red hair and the other was laid on his stomach, holding Remy's. They had been up all night, having sex and talking about their pasts. They had made themselves bare to each other in every way imaginable. _

_"Good morning, Shreveport-Bossier City! It is a lovely Monday morning and-"_

_"Shit," Remy mumbled as he heard Logan's chuckle rumble deep in his chest. He didn't want to move, but the radio DJ's uppity voice was annoying him. As he sat up to turn off the radio, a song started to play and Logan mumbled, "Hold on a second."_

_Remy stopped as the song's intro began and he smiled. After a moment, a soulful female voice began to sing._

_"When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million year to make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet but I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong."_

_"I love you, Remy."_

_Remy was so caught up in the song that Logan's murmured confession registered a few seconds late. When the words finally made it to his brain, Remy's eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Logan. He suddenly felt short of breath as he stammered, "W-what did you say?"_

_Logan sat up and moved closer to him. One of his hands cupped Remy's cheek, and blue eyes connected with red ones as he repeated softly, "I love you, Remy."_

_Remy thought that his heart would explode from overwhelming joy. He crawled on top of Logan, causing the older man to fall back, and showered his face with kisses. Grinning like a fool, Remy giggled, "I love you, too, Logan."_

As he finished the story, he laughed at the expressions of his friends' faces: twin expressions of envy. Marie was the first to speak, sighing and pouting, "Are you _positive_ Logan doesn't have a twin brother?"

Remy grinned and nodded. "Yes, mon amour is one of a kind."

A/N- Thank you for reading! Reviews are treasured like my teddy bear, Oliver!


End file.
